1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tooth brushes, and more particularly to a removable gripping handle member so as to better fit the hand of the individual user for brush control while brushing his teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general design of a tooth brush is well known in the art. However, very little has been done in the way of providing an improvement in the handle to allow one to have better control in manipulating the brush during the cleaning of his teeth. That is, since each individual has a different hand size, it would be very advantageous to have a proper-size handle for a tooth brush so as to provide a more firm and positive grip.
To the applicant's knowledge, there is at present no such device that allows one to effectively change the size of the handle to accommodate the user.